A Dieta
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: —Soy una cerda —se lamenta Ino, después de comprobar que, efectivamente, ha engordado un tanto. Lástima que en su carrera por bajar de peso no se logra dar cuenta de que su jefe, Sasuke Uchiha, está haciendo de todo por ligársela.
1. La Cruda Realidad

Naruto no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcan es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>A DIETA<strong>

_Capítulo 1: La Cruda Realidad_

Era fin de mes y con ello, Ino esperaba cobrar su sueldo correspondiente a esa quincena. Tenía en mente pasar su fin de semana tirada en su habitación, dormida, viendo películas, conectando su consola de videojuegos o husmeando en los Facebook de sus colegas y viejos conocidos para criticarlos. En fin, lo que hacía cada fin de semana desde hacía más de medio año para desestresarse y olvidar los gritos de su jefe y la cantidad infernal de papeleo que, como secretaria, le tocaba realizar. Quería olvidarse un poquito de cuidar su maquillaje, su peinado, de que no debía de borrar su sonrisa cordial y que debía mantener un tono de voz moderado y, por sobre todas las cosas, atender teléfonos. Ella ODIABA atender teléfonos.

Ya habiendo cobrando su paga correspondiente, la rubia encendió su auto y se dirigió al Wal-Mart más cercano para abastecerse de provisiones (entiéndase por provisiones palomitas, refrescos, dulces, chocolates y comida precalentada) mientras cantaba una canción sobre que te amo como a una canción de amor que salía en la radie en ese momento. Estacionó su Mini Copper azul y lo cambió por un carrito de supermercado, lista para atracar la tienda.

En los veinte minutos que llevaba recorriendo la enorme tienda, departamento por departamento, ya llevaba medio carrito atiborrado con frituras y, por la mirada que tenía, la otra mitad sería destinada a jugos industrializados y chocolates. Muchos, muchos chocolates.

Un olorcillo a pan recién horneado se coló hasta sus fosas nasales cuando saqueaba el área de cereales e, hipnotizada como estaba por el aroma, recorrió los treinta pasos que la separaban de la panadería.

Allí encontró el paraíso.

Panecillos de todos colores y sabores la esperaban, es más, hasta le rogaban que se los llevara. Ino así lo hizo. No quería decepcionar a esas deliciosas donas y panquecitos que le hablaban desde el otro lado de la panadería con voz dulce y suplicante. Al final salió de la tienda completamente satisfecha de haber gastado la mitad de su quincena en alimentos chatarra, mientras tres niños cargaban sus bolsas rumbo a su carro.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó a la nada, viendo que cerca del área de taxis del estacionamiento había una enorme máquina bajo una pequeña carpa, cosa en la que no había reparado a su llegada al lugar.

—Es una báscula electrónica —habló uno de los cerillitos que casi chocaba con ella. Ino dio un respingo. Ya había olvidado que había niños siguiéndole—. Te pesa, mide, da tu masa corporal y esas cosas en un ticket. Supongo que por eso es tan grande.

—¿Y a quién se le habrá ocurrido ponerla allí? —se dijo.

Ino se quedó pensando un momento, para luego retomar su caminata e indicar a los jovencitos que pusieran las bolsas en los asientos traseros. Los despachó dándoles cinco dólares para los tres y en seguida regresó furtivamente hasta donde estaba la báscula.

—Tiempo sin vernos —dijo Yamanaka, como si la máquina fuera una vieja conocida suya.

Hurgando un poco en sus bolsillos, la rubia sacó un par de monedas y las depositó en la ranura que la enorme máquina indicaba. Se irguió completamente, no quería que su altura estuviera comprometida por ninguna otra cosa que no fueran los tacones. Un sonido, una luz y luego una voz mecánica le indicaba que su operación estaba completa. Ino tomó el papel que salió por una ranura y vio el resultado. Su mandíbula tocó el suelo.

¡Cincuenta y cinco kilogramos! ¡¿CIENCUENTA Y CINCO? ¡AHHH!

Asustada y muerta de pánico arrugó el papel en su mano y lo metió en su bolso; en seguida corrió como si un psicópata la estuviera persiguiendo y arrancó el auto, dejando las huellas de los neumáticos en el asfalto.

Llegando a su casa, lo primero que hizo no fue desempacar sus múltiples bolsas plásticas y llenas de alimentos basura, sino que se dirigió al ático y buscó la anticuada báscula personal que tenía aún guardada en su caja y la llevó hasta el baño. Se desnudó (no quería registrar ningún peso extra) y tras muchas plegarias a Dios y a todos los santos, se subió.

El resultado fue peor que el de la báscula fuera del supermercado.

—Tiene que estar descalibrada, tiene que estar descalibrada —repitió casi histérica.

Poniéndose un pijama que tenía a la mano llegó como autómata a su habitación. Estaba hecha trizas, mentalmente hablando. Ella siempre había sido una chica delgada, guapa, activa y muy sexy. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Aún regodeándose en su miseria, Ino abrió uno de las cajones de su cómoda y sacó el último álbum de fotos que poseía, el que estaba llenando de dos años atrás a la fecha.

En las primeras fotos todavía se veía guapa y sexy y delgada, pero conforme fueron pasando los meses se fue dando cuenta de que sus brazos engordaban de a poco y sus mejillas se rellenaban. Ni para que hablar de su no más vientre plano.

—Fugaku... —escupió el nombre de su jefe con desdén.

¡Era su culpa! Desde que había entrado a trabajar a ese Bufete de mala muerte con su jefe el hombre eternamente amargado, su peso aumentó considerablemente. Tampoco salía ya con sus amigas porque siempre terminaba haciendo horas extras o estaba demasiado harta de las personas como para lanzarse a la playa el fin de semana. En lugar de todo eso se había acostumbrado a una rutina que consistía en ver televisión y gritarle a los personajes delas series y novelas por qué eran tan inútiles, rentar películas o jugar videojuegos (a pesar de que en su juventud había tildado de "asquerosos geeks" a quienquiera que poseyera una consola de videojuegos en su casa), todo con una poco razonable cantidad de comida chatarra acompañándola.

—Soy una cerda —se lamentó, recordando el mote que le tenía Sakura cunado eran más jóvenes—. Pero bueno, gorda soy y gorda moriré.

E Ino fue a la cocina a por sus provisiones.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Lunes por la mañana y Yamanaka ya se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo llenando un formulario, creando una solicitud para pedir unos registros de la policía y contestando el teléfono, todo con una cara de depresión que parecía que el fin del mundo ya había sido anunciado junto con la lista de los 144, 000 que irían al cielo y en los cuales no figuraba ella.

Después de su atracón el fin de semana, Ino se había sentido culpable por comer tan apresuradamente y en tanta cantidad. También se la había pasado maldiciendo a sus feos trajes de trabajo, a su jefe y al estúpido espejo de cuerpo completo que se le había roto hacía más de medio año en una de sus borracheras. Pero ya era otra semana y la realidad la había golpeado duramente en todo la gordura cuando intentó ponerse uno de sus viejos y sensuales trajes, los que usó durante escaso tiempo antes de que Fugaku le dijera "amablemente" que no se vistiera como cabaretera, y no le quedó.

Mirando con apatía el enorme y anticuado reloj, reliquia de alguna civilización antiquísima y extinta que a ella no le importaba, que decoraba la recepción se dio cuenta de que ya era jodidamente tarde y ninguno de los jefes se aparecía por allí. Ino deseó con todo su corazón que los hubiera arrollado un camión a todos, pero luego se retractó. El karma era una perra, tal vez sus malos deseos se le regresaban a ella y hasta cumplidos.

Pasadas las ocho cuarenta de la mañana todos los socios de la firma hicieron acto de presencia juntos, el primero en entrar fue Fugaku que venía acompañado de una visita repentina: su hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha. Las hormonas de Ino se alborotaron por unos segundos para luego recordar aquella noche escura en el bar donde ese mismo hombre la había rechazado y humillado frente a muchos de sus conocidos hacía seis meses. Ese era uno de sus recuerdos feos que prefería enterrar en los pantanos de su memoria.

"Si no le gusté sexy, siendo una cerda menos" pensó.

Ignorando entonces al horrible de su jefe y a su guapo vástago, Ino trató de escuchar la conversación que Minato sostenía con su secretaria, Hinata. Él se disculpaba con la chica por no avisar de su retraso, pero habían tenido que festejar en el desayuno algo de lo que pronto se enteraría y también le preguntaba si había tenido problemas por su ausencia.

La rubia maldijo su mala suerte por lo bajo. Todos los abogados allí presentes eran agradables con su personal (más Minato que era un hombre atento y educado) y a ella le tocaba el señor-no-puedo-decirte-adonde-fui-porque-no-vales-la-pena-simple-mortal. Continuó mejor Yamanaka con su rutina aborrecible de rellenar formularios, pero Fugaku levantó la voz, dirigiéndose a todo el personal presente.

—Desde hoy un nuevo miembro se unirá a nuestro respetable Bufete. Se trata de mi hijo, Sasuke Uchiha, al cual deberán tratar con respeto —y ya. Acabó. El señor Uchiha era malo dando discursos a gente que no fuera rica y millonaria o tal vez pensaba que los empleados de allí no merecían grandes explicaciones acerca de sus decisiones. Sea cual fuera el caso, a la rubia no la humillaba más. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ello.

—Esa es la noticia —susurró Minato a su secretaria con una radiante sonrisa.

Ino no compartió la algarabía general y se limitó a seguir tecleando cada vez más rápido, no sea que Fugaku la acusara de lenta. Además no estaba de humor. Se sentía gorda y eso la dejaba con una mezcla de depresión y furia contra el mundo.

—Yamanaka —era la voz de ultratumba de su jefe. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró a ambos Uchihas mirándola directamente.

"¿Qué no saben que es de mala educación?" pensó.

—¿Necesita algo, señor?

—A partir de hoy serás la secretaria de Sasuke. Le enseñarás cómo se trabaja aquí, lo pondrás al día con los casos más importantes y te quedarás aquí haciendo horas extras si es necesario.

—Entendido, señor.

E Ino sintió como su mundo se venía abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola MUNDO! Muy bien, yo soy Kristall Blauw y este será un SasuIno. No sé qué más decir. Sé que yo no soy una chica a la que encuentren en sus reviews en sus historias, pero esto del SasuIno, aunque siempre me llamó la atención, es nuevo para mí, así que espero estar haciéndolo bien y que les haya gustado sino, no tiene sentido publicar.<strong>

**Este fanfic no es una ofensa para las personas gordas ni es nada superficial, más adelante... bueno, no les digo porque les adelanto media trama.**

**Este fanfic forma parte de la actualización masiva pre-cumpleaños que me estoy haciendo en honor mío xD quiero llegar a las 18 historias acá en fanfiction conmemorando mi edad. Y pues, sobre fechas de actualización, el día de mi cumpleaños (22 de noviembre) vas a ver el capítulo 2 colgado.**

**Si encuentran un error me avisan y gracias por leer.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	2. Estilo Ninja

**A DIETA**

_Capítulo 2: Estilo Ninja_

Primer día trabajando con Fugaku mini e Ino ya se sentía tremendamente productiva. Por supuesto que ella no hablaba de su productividad en el trabajo llenando formularios, creando peticiones, archivando papeles, leyendo contratos y demás ni de la cantidad horrorizante de horas extras que tuvo que pasar en ese feo despacho. No. Ella lo decía porque pudo "accidentalmente" desquitarse del bastardo que la había humillado en el bar, tirándole café encima a sus súper importantes anotaciones referentes al caso Booth-Brennan, provocando que tuviera que hacerlo todo después.

Salud por la venganza.

Hablando con sinceridad, Ino no había terminado de desquitarse con él, pero ya tenía mucho sueño y otras preocupaciones más importantes inundaban su mente: su peso. Porque, ¿cómo carajos le haría para dejar de ser gorda? Ya había pensado en laxantes (por supuesto), pero no eran una opción agradable y muy de fiar. Pedorrearía durante tres días consecutivos y tendría el culo sobre el excusado la mayor parte de su tiempo, así que: ¡TACHE!

Sin embargo, Ino era una mujer inteligente y, con el poco tiempo que había tenido libre (su "patroncito" tuvo una llamada de cuarenta y ocho segundos), ella, en todas sus habilidades de secretaria, tecleó rápidamente una búsqueda en Google y encontró que la ropa negra adelgazaba. Nada que no supiera de antes, pero ella no necesitó de ese conocimiento anteriormente. Así que sí, estaría vistiéndose de negro (como un puñetero ninja, pensaba) lo que le restaba de la vida y así.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Segunda semana de trabajo y la cabeza de Sasuke estaba entrando en crisis pre-colapso. Estaba durmiendo alrededor de tres horas por día y el trabajo seguía casi intacto. Como si no hubiera invertido día, tarde y noche en él durante estos últimos cinco días. Por ese mismo motivo había llegado temprano ese día, para ver si avanzaba, aunque sea una hoja, algo.

Después se descubrió inútil sin su secretaria.

Esperando, mejor, a que llegara la susodicha, Sasuke bebía su café de Starbucks lentamente. Divagaba sobre su vida, como siempre lo hacía cuando no había nada que hacer. ¿Cuándo fue que decidió meterse en la escuela de leyes? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando su padre corrió a Itachi de la casa porque aseveró que se volvería piloto de carreras.

Itachi, Itachi y más Itachi. Siempre por su culpa su vida se iba en picada. Joder, debería odiarlo, pero no podía. Era su hermano a pesar de todo, ése que lo defendía de su padre cuando niño, el que jugaba con él, el que le enseñó a leer y escribir a los cuatro años de edad, el que lo llevaba de campamento y con el que compartió los detalles morbosos que nadie quiere saber de su primera vez.

—Estúpidos lazos de sangre —murmuró, mejilla pegada a la madera del escritorio.

Llegó a interrumpir sus devaneos Ino Yamanaka con un ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Café de Starbucks y una pila de papeles etiquetados con la caligrafía de su padre como "urgentes" bajo el brazo derecho.

"Para Fugaku todo es urgente cuando se trata de presionarme".

La rubia dejó el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio y se quedó allí, parada esperando órdenes cual soldado, dándole sorbitos a su bebida. Sasuke no pudo evitar realizar una valoración superficial de la chica: era guapa, sí, también tenía ojos llamativos y cabello brillante, mas ¿por qué coño estaba vestida como si fuera a asaltar un banco? A su parecer, sólo le faltaba el pasamontañas y la pistola.

Removiéndose incómoda por el escrutinio tan directo a su persona, Ino preguntó:

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesita?

Sasuke se abofeteó un par de veces mentalmente y se recordó que tenía mucho trabajo. No había tiempo para analizar personas ni sus presuntas intenciones delictivas.

—Dame los pendientes de hoy.

Y así empezó la jornada laboral en el infierno para ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí, tal y como lo prometí, la actualización el 22, cumpleaños mío. Este capítulo es más como para ver cómo se están acoplando como equipo de trabajo Ino y Sasuke, ya después vendrá lo bueno :3. <strong>

**¿Me regalan un review de cumpleaños? xD ok, no. Me disculpo por lo corto del capítulo, pero no es la única cosa que tengo que actualizar, además el día me ha ido de mierda y mi cabeza no daba para más.**

**¿Próxima actualización? 5 de diciembre (si me desocupo, puede estar antes, así que estén al pendiente).**

**Les agradezco INFINITAMENTE su apoyo porque, son de los MEJORES reviewers que he tenido. Osea, a pesar de que hay muy poco tráfico con esta pareja, he logrado llegar a los 11 reviews con un solo capítulo. LOS AMO. Por eso, aquí vienen sus agradecimientos:**

***Validia**

***Kechis (gracias por comentar y que te guste la historia, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo :3)**

***Marcia Andrea (¡Pff! Osea, esto está casi basado en mi vida, sólo que yo soy estudiante xD para que ya seamos dos)**

***Kyraa (gracias por el apoyo y no, no lo voy a dejar, osea, aunque me tarde años en acabarlo pero mi intención es finalizar)**

***favordoer (últimamente me dicen que escribo bien y que con mucha naturalidad y simpleza... ¡me la voy a creer! xD Bueno, gracias por comentar y apoyarme :3)**

***Mgo (gracias por tu comentario y que te guste, en serio :3)**

***Moira Tsukimine**

***ashira23**

***Edison (¡asuuuuu! ¿Eres hombre? JODER, si lo eres, ES UN HONOR para mí tu comentario. JAMÁS me había comentado un hombre, hasta me siento importante :3)**

***Veinbitchsaywott17**

***Zalachenko**

**Nos leemos la próxima, y si hay algún error, me avisan :3**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	3. Fuerza de Voluntad Parte I

**A DIETA**

_Capítulo 3: Fuerza de Voluntad (Parte I)_

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Parecía que el niño Uchiha no conocía otra puñetera palabra que esa y eso comenzaba a cabrear a Ino. Ser su esclava (no podía llamarse ser su secretaria) era peor que ser la esclava del viejo gruñón que Sasuke tenía por padre. Estaba pensando seriamente en poner una bomba en el despacho y detonarla cuando todos estuvieran trabajando…

"No, morirían también los otros" pensó y decidió que mejor la detonaría en el almuerzo, cuando sólo los hombres Uchiha (que parecía que comían trabajo) permanecían allí.

Por otro lado, su falta de tiempo personal no era su único problema, sino también su peso. Sabía que andar siempre de negro no era una opción. Tenía mucha ropa muy cara de lindos colores que ya no podría usar y, además, ya le había preguntado el señor que vendía perritos calientes cerca de su casa si se estaba volviendo "emo" o alguna de esas modas. Ella había respondido que no y luego se fue con el rabo entre las piernas, sin esperar su salchicha.

Salchichas…

"_¡No! ¡Concéntrate!" _se reprendía Ino mientras buscaba unos documentos en el archivo que Sasuke necesitaba. Como no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer una gran investigación en internet sobre métodos de adelgazamiento, la rubia había decidido simplemente suprimir los alimentos chatarra y muy grasosos de su dieta. Lamentablemente no estaba funcionando. Cada vez que iba al súper a comprar "algo sano" acababa comprando frituras, pizzas o pasteles.

Tal vez era más fácil ahorrar para una liposucción… ¡No! Eso significaría que estaba perdiendo una batalla, que se estaba rindiendo y ella no era ninguna cobarde. Además, si se hacía una operación de esas, en cuanto volviera a engordar acabaría en el quirófano otra vez y ella no pensaba darle nada de su precioso dinero a un doctor que se alimentaba con las inseguridades de la gente.

—¡Fuerza de voluntad! —gritó, y todo en el despacho pudieron escucharla. Qué vergüenza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era domingo y Sasuke había decidido descansar por lo menos ese día. Se estaba cansando de su trabajo muy rápido. En momentos así envidiaba a Naruto, su mejor amigo, el cual se ganaba la vida siendo un reconocido DJ y al cual, por cierto, estaba esperando.

—¡Sasuke! —escuchó que lo llamaban. Era él. Se levantó de la banca donde estaba y se dirigió al encuentro con su amigo.

Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse, se saludaron con un abrazo y un golpe (usual en ellos). El rubio había estado de gira por Inglaterra, animando fiestas privadas y promocionando sus nuevas mezclas por más de un mes.

—¡Caray, Sasuke, te ves como si quisieras morir!

Uchiha pensó que tal vez eso sería una buena idea.

—Mi padre me tiene colmado con el trabajo. Ya sabes, gusta de probarme. Además estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo para taparle la boca. Estoy seguro de que ya tiene preparado el discurso para cuando fracase. Lástima que no va a sucedes —dijo Sasuke sinceramente. Naruto lo sintió por su amigo.

—No debiste estudiar leyes. Nunca te gustó la carrera.

—No tenía opción. Lo sabes. Mi hermano se largó para ser piloto de la Fórmula 1 y alguien tenía que seguir el negocio.

El rubio suspiró con cansancio. Ya había discutido muchas veces ese tema hasta hartarse. Sí había tenido opción: negarse. Pero Sasuke se empeñaba en decir que no, en que era su deber. A Naruto le hubiera gustado que su amigo hubiera tenido un padre como el suyo, tal vez así sonreiría más.

—Muy bien, mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Ya tienes alguna novia? Yo encontré chicas muy lindas allá en Inglaterra, no pasaba las noches solo…

—No tengo tiempo.

—Venga, pareces un viejo ermitaño que no conoce otra palabra que "no"; deberías conseguirte una novia, probablemente se te quitaría lo ermitaño.

Y como por casualidad, justamente pasó frente a ellos Ino, que vestía ropa deportiva azul oscuro y llevaba un perro (Beagle). Corría como si no hubiera mañana.

—Como ella, por ejemplo. Es guapa, le gusta correr al aire libre y los perros. Justo como tú.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada ónix a su secretaria. ¡¿Su secretaria? Ella no parecía del tipo de persona que hiciera ejercicio, pero ahora que la veía…

—Es mi secretaria —dijo Uchiha como queriendo evadir el tema.

—¿Y eso qué? No es un impedimento.

—Para mí lo es.

—Todo es impedimento para ti. Qué aburrido eres. Eres un anciano prematuro, sólo te faltan las canas.

El aludido giró los ojos. ¿Qué Naruto no pensaba hacer más que criticarlo?

—Ya, está bien. Lo haré —cedió Sasuke después de un rato de presión. Estaba seguro de que sería fácil invitar a Ino a cenar un par de veces, después presentarla como su novia a Naruto y dejarla después. No había nada en ella que lo hiciera desear estar por tiempo prolongado a su lado, pero serviría para callarle la boca a Naruto por un tiempo.

—¿De verdad?

—Ya dije que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sé que me he tardado millones actualizando y que, desgraciadamente, el capítulo no es la gran cosa. PERO en 3 hermosos días (osease el sábado) van a tener la continuación SÍ o SÍ, que es la parte 2 de este. Y eso.<strong>

**Agradeciendo a las personitas que me dejaron un comentario ¡Los amo! :3**

***** **anni fer: estoy contenta de que te haya gustado y que te haya hecho reir. Espero te guste este también.**

***** **Veinbitchsaywott17: Gracias por la felicitación. Me he tardado, peo aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste.**

***** **ashira23: Gracias por comentar.**

*** Mgo: aquí el siguiente, espero esté a la altura de tus expectativas.**

***Marcia Andrea: Gracias por tu felicitación, y, como ves, Ino no se va a andar de negro toda la vida. La pobre no es de andar en ropa negra. Más adelante habrá venganzas deliberadas y otras no tanto, ya verás. Y sí, es guapa para Sasuke, pero eso no es suficiente para que él quiera entablar una relación con ella, por eso aquí el motor fue Naruto con sus ideas de bombero xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

***AriatneNamizake: Gracias, me gusta que te guste el fanfic. Y tal vez Ino sí asalte un banco… ¡Neh! Eso no sucederá xD Gracias por comentar :3**

***Moira Tsukimine. Es muy triste eso de no internet en vacaciones, luego yo no encuentro con qué entretenerme (mi computadora murió por una semana y estuve así de D: toda la semana). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	4. Fuerza de Voluntad Parte II

**A DIETA**

_Capítulo 4: Fuerza de Voluntad (Parte II)_

Ino creyó que paseando al Beagle de su vecino su rutina de ejercicios recién comenzada sería mucho más dinámica y productiva, pero resultó siendo peor. Ese pobre perro era más perezoso que ella, sólo se apresuraba cuando quería comida y allí sí corría como si no existiera un mañana, aparte de que tenía el mal hábito de olfatearle el culo a todo ser viviente que caminara cerca de él. Estaba pensando seriamente en comprarse mejor uno propio; tal vez un Golden Retriever o un Siberiano, eran perros más a su estilo… luego recordó que estaba esclavizada en el despacho y que el pobre perro se comería toda su despensa y orinaría cada rincón de su casa al estar solo.

Se sentó en una banca del parque y amarró al perro como Dios le dio a entender. No estaba de humor para seguir el comportamiento bipolar del can. Descansó un buen rato, demasiado para la cantidad de minutos que había corrido, pero no le importó. Ella descansaría y ya, luego correría otro rato y se iría a entregar al bendito perro y luego directo a la ducha, que bastante asquerosa se sentía ya. Se levantó de la banca y se sacudió el trasero con un par de palmaditas, desamarró al chuco y se ató la correa a la muñeca.

Comenzó a correr.

No tenía una ruta en específico, ella era como el viento, iba a donde la llevara; bueno, más bien a donde el Beagle la llevara, así que se puso a dar vueltas alrededor del parque sin ninguna clase de sentido. Primero hacia adelante, luego hacia la derecha, vuelta en U, luego reversa y otra vez derecho. En una de esas tantas vueltas sin sentido, y en la que el perro había corrido como si el mundo se estuviera acabando en ese preciso instante, vislumbró a una cabellera negra justo al lado de una rubia brillante.

Mierda. Era su jefe.

Sintiéndose miserable por no haber traído sus gafas de sol, Ino siguió corriendo.

—Que no me vea, que no me vea… —susurró bien bajito y siguió su camino lo más lejos de su jefe que le era posible. No quería saludarlo, no quería decirle hola, suficiente tenía con ser su chacha en el despacho como para verle la cara otra vez cuando era una simple ciudadana que luchaba contra su sobrepeso—. No me vio —dijo aliviada luego de pasar por la zona de la muerte y continuó por su camino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yamanaka se despertó sintiéndose despreciable. La noche anterior no había sentido ninguna clase de culpa, pero ahora que veía las cosas desde una perspectiva… poco hambrienta, se dio cuenta de que poseía la fuerza de voluntad más mierda del mundo y que esas papas de McDonal's se irían directo a sus caderas, donde no podría sacarlas jamás.

La culpa la tenía ese estúpido establecimiento de comida rápida. ¿Por qué estaba abierto a tan altas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué tenía esos anuncios luminosos tan llamativos? ¿Por qué sus papas sabían a gloria? Haciéndose un berrinche a sí misma, la rubia se puso uno de sus feos y cuadrados trajes cafés y se fue a la oficina a trabajar, con el ánimo a diez… menos diez. Así que, con su cara larga de las últimas mañanas, la joven llegó a su trabajo solamente para encontrarse con una cosa bien rara sobre su escritorio.

Flores.

Bueno, para ser exactos, una flor. Un enorme girasol en un bonito florero colocado pulcramente sobre su escritorio desordenado con una nota que decía "para ti".

Era raro.

Joder, qué falta de imaginación, fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Ino cuando leyó el papelito.

No sabía quién había puesto la flor allí o con qué intención, así que fue a dar una vuelta por todo el despacho para ver si encontraba a alguna alma viviente aparte de ella. No encontró a nadie. Muy bien, sí, encontró a su jefe directo, Sasuke, pero era altamente imposible que él hubiera puesto esa flor allí, por no decir imposible, así que se conformó con imaginar que un mensajero las había dejado sigilosamente, que no eran para ella (tenía la autoestima muy baja en esos días para creer lo contrario) y que se habían equivocado de mesa.

—Sí, probablemente sean de Temari —recordó a la única secretaria con novio allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke estaba algo ansioso sentado en su oficina. Esa idea de la flor y el jarrón en el escritorio de la rubia le parecía completamente estúpida ahora que estaba solo. Pensó en ir a retirar el artilugio del lugar, pero justo en ese momento escuchó a la rubia llegar (no podía ser más que ella la que llegara tan temprano, ya que él la había citado antes del horario para avanzar con su trabajo) por lo que ya era demasiado tarde. Por lo tanto, ahora se encontraba hasta cierto punto nervioso por su reacción.

¿Y si creía que se quería casar con ella o alguna idea loca de ese tipo? No. No. Eso sería horrible, por eso mismo no había puesto nata cursi en la hojita. Se carcomió el cerebro un rato más hasta que se envalentonó a salir de la oficina para ver con sus propios ojos la cara de enamorada bobalicona que él juraba que tendría la rubia.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que había olvidado firmar la nota.

Lo que encontró afuera no fue nada de lo que esperaba. Para empezar, las flores no estaban ya en el escritorio de Yamanaka, sino en el de la secretaria de Asuma. ¿Por qué coño ocurría eso? Miró penetrantemente a la pobre, inocente e indefensa flor hasta que una vocecilla le interrumpió en su "ataque mortal" a la planta.

—Disculpe si le molestan las flores —dijo Ino con el gesto torcido. La chica pensaba ¿hasta a las flores les tienes repelús? Y lo tachó de amargado al extremo—. No estaban firmadas, así que supuse que eran de Temari. Cuando ella venga las retira si tanto le agreden.

Formando una línea recta con su boca, Sasuke se contuvo de gritar una gran grosería frente a la chica, se retiró del lugar con un portazo y reclamó a la nada la devolución del dinero que había gastado en el detalle.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, juraba que ya había actualizado. Cuando me di cuenta que no, también descubrí que el capítulo que tenía escrito había muerto de formas llamadas virus, así que tuve que rehacerlo. Igual me quedó más mono así.<strong>

**Lamento la espera y les agradezco a:**

**-Kyraa **Te hice caso con lo de los perros, o algo así. Igual pensé desde el principio que el chucho no sería de ella. Y no, no lo voy a dejar colgado, no porque sé qué se siente :3

**-AriatneNamizake **Ino no es emo… bueno, sólo en apariencia, pero ay cambió xD

**-Marcia Andrea **Una tiene que ponerse al frente con estas cosas, osea, si no te ayudas tú nadie te va a ayudar. Es la triste historia de la vida.

**-Samantta Hyuuga **De verdad me da mucho gusto que gente que no habla español me lea, hasta me siento importante. Te aviso esta vez, pero te sugiero que pongas la historia en alertas, es más eficiente que yo xD igual, si no te parece, yo seguiré fastidiándote cada vez que actualice por mensajes privados

**-yerik **Aquí la conti, gracias por tu comentario :3

**-Lorss **Gracias es un honor.

**-Veinbitchsaywott17 **Tarde pero seguro! Siempre lo digo

**Los reviews son bienvenidos.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	5. Sin Rodeos

**A DIETA**

_Capítulo 5: Sin Rodeos_

Sasuke Uchiha pensó acertadamente que su secretaría estaba loca. Que tal vez se fumaba algo antes de llegar al trabajo o que, tal vez, lo hacía mientras trabajaba. ¿Qué por qué lo creía así? Bueno, motivos tenía de sobre.

En primer lugar se encontraba el extraño periodo de atracadora que tuvo, luego su despiste al no pillar que las flores eran para ella (Sasuke se negaba rotundamente a reconocer su error) y hace poco la había encontrado haciendo sentadillas en su puesto de trabajo. También había notado que le hablaba a los objetos inanimados (principalmente comida) y que su almuerzo consistía en una botella de agua que se bebía a sorbitos durante la hora de descanso.

La mujer era todo un caso.

Siendo sinceros con el mundo, Sasuke pensó en abandonar sus planes de conquistarla. Existían muchas otras chicas por ahí, pululando por la Tierra, rogando por su atención. Pero no había tirado la toalla porque él tenía orgullo. Un grande y rechoncho orgullo que exigía ser alimentado con el hecho de tener a la rubia Yamanaka a sus pies.

Que salir con su secretaria era profesionalmente incorrecto, sí, lo sabía, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Cuando se cansara de ella (muy pronto, auguraba él) la desecharía como a cualquier otra y, si se ponía pesada, la despediría y el asunto estaría resuelto. Una demanda por despido injustificado no le provocaba ningún tipo de miedo. Que él era abogado para algo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ino estaba segura de que su jefe tenía algo en contra de ella. La miraba mucho, directa y penetrantemente que le causaban muy a menudo escalofríos prolongados, como esperando que le salieran monos por la espalda y se molestaba con facilidad por cada cosa que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Era un hombre guapo, sí, y mucho, pero el carácter le arruinaba el atractivo. Igual no era como si ella esperara salir con su jefe. Estaba demasiado liada con los kilogramos de más que le mostraba la báscula cada vez que se pesaba para añadirse "tirarse al jefe" a la lista.

Ahora, además de salir a correr con el perro del vecino de tanto en tanto, para ayudarse con su problema, trataba de hacer ejercicio cada vez que podía. No importaba si era en el estacionamiento, en el lavabo o en plena oficina. Joder, ella quería adelgazar y quería hacerlo pronto. También complementaba el asunto utilizando una faja que le "amoldaba la figura", pero era una cosa realmente incómoda. Era un engorro ir al baño y le apretaba las "niñas" casi cortándole la reparación.

Estaba considerando inscribirse en algún gimnasio y conseguir un instructor sexy que le hiciera desear estar en un lugar apestoso y lleno de hombres hinchados cada día, pero con el horario infernal que su trabajo le proporcionaba no podía asistir a ninguno. Además, acababa hecha polvo de su jornada laboral, terminaría yendo a sentarse a alguna banquita en lugar de hacer ejercicio.

Necesitaba elevar su autoestima al verse al espejo. Necesitaba volver a encontrarse sexy y atractiva cada vez que se ponía una prenda reveladora. Deseaba deshacerse de toda esa grasa y kilos de más que la hacían ver sin vida y desproporcionada. Si no lo lograba, acabaría más deprimida de lo que ya estaba.

Dando un último suspiro y prestando atención a los archivos que el Señor Me Cuesta Una Fortuna Sonreír, Ino dio por zanjado ese par de temas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke se dio cuenta. No podía llegar a la chica con indirectas ni con sutilezas. Necesitaba acción. Y él era un hombre de acción. Si seguía con su plan de ser "discreto" corría el riesgo de que la despistada de su secretaria confundiera otra vez las cosas y él acabaría con un infarto al miocardio al sentirse tan frustrado.

Así que ya era hora. Basta de flores, basta de notas y basta de los chocolates y halagos que nunca le hizo llegar (lo más lejos que fue había sido cuando la elogió por el café que preparaba –lo cual había sido un grandísimo error, pues la chica lo compraba ya hecho— y un cumplido a su eficiencia y puntualidad). Era hora de ser directo y pedirle una cita a la mujer.

Levantándose de su asiento y antes de que la chica se escapara por alguna obra del destino que quería parar sus cortejos, Sasuke salió de su oficina y paró frente a la rubia, que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa y murmuraba palabras como "débil" y "submarinos". También alcanzó a escucharla alegar que ella "jamás podría ser anoréxica" porque no aguantaba, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Tal vez tanto trabajo la estaba trastornando. Él mismo no se sentía en sus cabales en ese momento.

—Ino —la llamó por su nombre de pila para así hacerle entrever sus intenciones desde el primer momento—. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Alzando la cabeza, ruborizada y asustada por ser encontrada en un momento de debilidad, su secretaria balbuceó incoherencias unos segundos y luego respondió con el característico "¿qué sucede, señor?".

—He preguntado si tienes ocupada la noche —repitió un tanto exasperado.

—¿Hay algún evento de última hora del que no he sido informada?

—No, es una simple cena entre tú y yo.

La boca de la rubia formó una "o" pequeña y luego le miró como si esperara ver a camarógrafos que le gritaran "esto es una broma" en el fondo del pasillo. ¿Sasuke Uchiha le estaba pidiendo una cita? Joder, seguramente el azúcar de los submarinos que acababa de comerse le estaba provocando ilusiones ópticas y auditivas. Que las golosinas era aún más efectivas que la droga, en serio.

—¿Esta noche?

—Sí, esta noche.

Pensándolo un poco y no precisamente para hacerse la interesante, Ino sopesó los pros y los contras de a invitación de su jefe. Que no encontró razones para ir y se saturó de puntos en contra (como que lo odiaba, que era une esclavista, que mucho ya hacía pasando veinte horas del día encerrada en ese despacho de porquería, que no tenía ganas de salir con un tipo más "delgado" que ella, que no estaba de humor y que estaba evitando la comida a toda costa, entre otras), así que, en definitiva, asistir a esa cena era como echarse la soga al cuello.

—Lo lamento. Estoy ocupada. Tengo una cita justo hoy.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, Ino tomó sus cosas y se marchó del despacho a cumplir con su cita de la noche… el video de rutina de ejercicios que le salió en la caja de cereal.

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad que lamento mucho este enorme retraso en la actualización y lo corto de ella. A partir de ahora haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no prolongar estos periodos de espera.<strong>

**Gracias a:**

**Ame**

**Ayadabest**

**lady-darkness-chan**

**Sifu Sihaya**

**Veinbitchsaywott17**

**AriatneNamizake**

**Validia**

**Marcia Andrea**

**Favordoer**

**Ya saben, me hacen feliz sus comentarios y que valga la pena actualizar.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_** (sí, me he cambiado el username).**


	6. Amenazas

**A DIETA**

_Capítulo 6: Amenazas_

Ino notaba más irritable a Mr. Uchiha. Más de lo normal. Estar en el trabajo era tanto como estar en el Pandemonium. No que ella hubiera estado en el infierno antes, pero seguro que así iba la cosa. Irascible por un minúsculo retraso, destructor con los papeles que llenaba mal y gritón hasta por llevarle agua embotellada en lugar de la mineral que él había pensado (porque no se lo dijo) que le traería. Que no leía ella la mente, joder. En conclusión, Sasuke estaba neurotiquísimo y todas sus compañeras de oficina le miraban con lástima mal disimulada. Más Hinata, que una noche a la salida la había esperado para abrazarla, decirle que la apoyaba y llorar ella en lugar de Ino.

¿Qué tan mierda tenía que estarla pasando para que otra persona llorara por ella?

Claro que Ino notaba lo horrible que era trabajar con Sasuke. Hasta le habían entrado ganas de cambiarle el contenido de las cápsulas que tomaba por un montón de arsénico o pegarle un tiro ella directamente. El problema era que no quería ir a la cárcel. Si el homicidio a un individuo cualquiera era duramente castigado ¡imagínense matar a un abogado!

De cualquier manera, la rubia tenía su extraña distracción de su obsesión por su peso para ignorar el mal carácter del Uchiha. Pensar que era gorda y que probablemente nunca volvería a tener un vientre plano le deprimía más que cuando Sasuke le gritaba con su voz de ogro que era una inútil y amenazaba con despedirla.

Sí, así era ella.

Pero un día en que Sasuke le había vociferado en la cara que era una estúpida por no poder servir una taza de café cuando el problema había sido de él, que no había cogido la taza con fuerza y ésta cayó, Ino se cansó. Sinceramente se hartó. Ella no estaba para que la trataran peor que a un despojo humano cuando ni siquiera hacía las cosas a posta o eran siquiera sus errores. Claro, su mal humor también estaba aunado al hecho de que, tras pesarse esa mañana, había descubierto que en la última semana había ganado uno punto ochocientos kilogramos.

Horrible.

Imperdonable.

Atroz.

Cerda.

Todo era culpa de la gran cantidad de chocolates que estaba consumiendo para disminuir la depresión post-trabajo que padecía todas las noches. Eso y que los chocolates eran sus favoritos.

Pero, de nuevo, regresemos con Sasuke. Ino estaba frente a él, echando humo de las orejas. No literal, por supuesto, o ardería por combustión espontánea y probablemente moriría. ¿Pero ese desgraciado quién se creía que era?

—Señor, creo que ya he soportado lo suficiente sus desplantes de niño de cinco años y estoy francamente cansada. ¿No tiene miedo a que envíe mi caso a derechos humanos y usted quede como el jefe ogro y déspota que es? —amenazó, rumiando como toro embravecido.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —inquirió Sasuke con el ceño fruncidísimo, su marca personal de los últimos días.

El mal humor de Sasuke se debía al incidente de hacía tres semanas e la flor solitaria y la cita rechazada. ¿Quién le rechazaba a él? Nadie, joder. Él rechazaba, no le rechazaban a él. Y eso era lo que le tenía tan cabreado. Esa desgraciada ramerilla (Sasuke pensaba irracionalmente y lo peor de las personas cuando estaba furibundo) se estaba haciendo la listilla con él y él no pensaba tolerarlo. ¿Buscaba hacerse la interesante? Vale, pues él le iba a quitar las ganas. Por eso estaba dirigiendo todos sus esfuerzos en hacerle la vida miserable.

Infeliz.

Desgraciada.

¡Y cuán patético se sentía al actuar de esa manera irracional!

—De esto —señaló Ino el café derramado y la cerámica rota de la taza—. Ni su padre me trataba tan mal, ¡y eso es mucho decir!

—Ha sido tu culpa.

—No, no lo ha sido. Usted me ha querido culpar. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué le trato con respeto si no se lo merece? Bastardo malagradecido.

—¿Me dijiste bastardo?

—Lo escuchó fuerte y claro, no tengo que repetirlo.

—Tú… zorra.

Cabe destacar que Sasuke usualmente no ofendía tan directamente y fácil a las mujeres. Todavía les tenía una pizca de compasión y respeto, pero estaba fuera de sus cabales y con un humor de perros acumulándose día a día por culpa de su impotencia de lograr seducir a una mujer con la que debería tener más fácil que la tabla del uno.

Ino, por su parte, con deseos suicidas desde esa mañana y los cambios de humor típicos del ciclo hormonal, añadiendo que recientemente había vuelto a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas (aunque eran un total desperdicio porque su vida sexual era un total y completo camposanto) porque había escuchado que ayudaban a bajar de peso; se sintió superada y comenzó a hipar como una tonta. Quería de regreso su línea S, quería de vuelta a Fugaku Uchiha, quería de vuelta su dignidad.

—Discúlpese —chilló.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Has enloquecido?

—Me ha dicho perra —hipó con los ojos enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo—. No soy ninguna perra —una lagrimilla solitaria que ella estaba impidiendo que saliera se escapó. Ella se apresuró rápido a limpiarla.

—Tú me has dicho bastardo. Y yo soy tu jefe.

—Que-que sea mi jefe no significa que pueda tratarme coco-mo un trapo —tartamudeó. Más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Lágrimas que no provocaron mucho en Sasuke.

—Largo de mi oficina.

—Discúlpese —exigió.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello. ¿Qué había hecho? Con razón su padre pensaba que era un inútil. Había dejado que su vida personal se interpusiera con su profesión. Qué imbécil.

—Por favor, sal —dijo. Que reconociera su error no significaba que fuera a disculparse. Tenía mucho orgullo. Ese 'por favor' ya le estaba provocando úlceras en la boca.

—Discúlpese —gritó. Sí, más cambios de humor.

—Sal. Ahora.

Ino respiró profundo. No para calmarse, sino para intentar manejar su llanto. No funcionó. Siguió llorando más copiosamente. Y pensó que ahora que era gorda su vida no tenía sentido y que debería mandar todo al garete, comenzando desde cero en un lugar donde pudiera encajar. Un centro donde trabajaran personas miserables como ella, que no podía ni bajar cinco kilogramos, y no un despacho de abogados cuyas secretarias competían por el título de modelos de pasarela de Milán.

—Vale, entonces renuncio.

Y salió de allí cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Tomó su bolso de una y huyó de la oficina, conduciendo el auto con la vista empañada por las lágrimas.

Esa misma noche se arrepintió de su decisión.

Mierda, ¡¿qué demonios había hecho?!

* * *

><p><strong>My friend's got a girlfriend, man, he hates that bitch. He tells me every day. (…) She wants more dinero just to stay at home. Well, my friend, you gotta say…<strong>

**¡CANTEN CONMIGO!**

**I won't pay, I won't pay, no wa~y. Now-now why don't you get a job? Say no way, say no way ya, no wa~y! Now-Now why don't you get a job?!**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Gracias por los reviews, temo que si digo algo más me vana destripar xD**

**PD2: ¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	7. Arrepentimientos

**A DIETA**

_Capítulo 6: Arrepentimientos_

Decir que el arrepentimiento llegó a Ino hasta la noche es una mentira; pues ni bien puso un pie en el umbral de su departamento se dio cuenta de lo impulsiva que había sido. Sí, Sasuke era un papanatas de lo peor que nunca conseguiría novia, un bastardo insufrible que padecía de andropausia prematura, pero haberse marchado de allí después de semejante acto era, cuando menos patético. Patetiquísimo. Había perdido el resto de dignidad que le quedaba montando semejante numerito, con la mascara corrida y los ojos de mapache. Maldito maquillaje corriente.

Que no debía haberse marchado después de haber llorado fue su primer paso hacia el arrepentimiento real. Llorar le restaba puntos de intensidad a su acto y la convertía en una jovencita inexperta haciendo una pataleta. La pataleta fue el segundo paso hacia el completo arrepentimiento, de eso se dio cuenta cuando lanzó el bolso encima del sillón.

Las pataletas eran malas. Una cosa de niños y ella era una mujer madura de camino a los treinta que necesitaba proyectar seguridad a su entorno. Seguridad y control y justamente el control fue el que había perdido frente al demonio de Sasuke. Ella, para ser una gran heroína, debía haberse mantenido con cara de póker durante toda la conversación. Calmadamente debió mostrarle a Sasuke todos los argumentos que apoyaban su teoría de que era un irascible esclavizador para así salir victoriosa del lugar.

Mientras que hundía una gran cuchara en un tarro de helado de vainilla y ponía la película de Monsters University que tenía meses sobre su Blu Ray, empolvada y pirata, se dio cuenta que el vocabulario que había empleado no había sido el correcto. No debió llamarlo 'bastardo malagradecido'. Claro que él le había llamado 'perra', pero fue ella quien le provocó primero, así que Sasuke podía ilegal algo así como defensa propia y ella quedaría manchada como la perpetradora del crimen. Que su jefe se mereciera el apelativo era harina de otro costal. Seguro que el jurado no aceptaría eso en su defensa.

Sí, Ino ya pensaba en que Sasuke llevaría el caso ante los tribunales.

La película terminó para cuando Ino tuvo el cuarto pensamiento. El último y el más decisivo. No eran ni las siete de la noche y ella pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo con un tarro de helado vacío en el suelo de su sala.

No debería haber renunciado.

Por lo menos no así.

Mierda.

La boca se le secó y las manos comenzaron a temblarle por el nerviosismo y el terror. Gorda y desempleada, ¿podía su vida empeorar? Lanzó un chillido histérico y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Y dónde conseguiría trabajo ahora? Seguro que la familia Uchiha se encargaría de vetarla de todos los despachos respetuosos que quedaran en la ciudad y hablarían mal de ella hasta con al señora de la limpieza. Con esas 'recomendaciones', ¿cómo pensaba siquiera conseguir un empleo digno?

Mierda.

Mierda y más mierda.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida y había renunciado? ¿Es que algún espíritu maligno se había posesionado de su cuerpo en ese momento? Sí, tenía que ser eso. Ella no era tan tonta. Necesitaba un exorcismo. Y rápido. ¿Qué religiones practicaban exorcismos? Había una iglesia cristiana cerca de allí, ¿ellos podrían exorcizarla? A todo esto, ¿cómo se pedía que le practicaran a uno un exorcismo? ¿Tenía que llenar una petición? ¿Cuánto se tardarían en responderle? Maldición. Mal momento para ser agnóstica.

Pero Ino sabía que sus desvaríos sobre sacerdotes expulsando espíritus malignos de su cuerpo como en las películas sólo era un subterfugio de su mente para no ocuparse del asunto principal de su problema: que había renunciado. Y es que, después de toda la escena, ¿cómo planeaba regresar allí? Ni por el resto de sus cosas quería pasarse, aunque tampoco es que quisiera renunciar.

Argh, maldita pobreza.

Yamanaka se tiró al piso y comenzó a rodar por el suelo cual tronco, mientras balbuceaban cosas ininteligibles acerca de su deplorable situación actual.

Luego sonó el timbre.

Eran las ocho de la noche para ese momento.

Por una razón inexplicable, una violenta ola de escalofríos le recorrió la espina dorsal, haciéndola convulsionar como una muñeca de trapo. Un sudor frío le cubrió la nuca. Ino tuvo un horrible mal presentimiento.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

La sensación de angustia se arremolinó en su garganta. Se sentía como en una película de terror. Se quedó quieta y callada, esperando que quienquiera que estuviera afuera de su puerta se marchara, asumiendo que no se encontraba en casa.

Y el timbre sonó por tercera vez.

Podía ser un asesino

O podía ser Hinata así como alguna otra compañera del despacho.

Incluso podrían ser los Testigos de Jehová.

O un perrito.

No, un perrito no. No alcanzaban el timbre.

Entonces sonó por cuarta vez, en esta ocasión un poco desesperado, e Ino se animó a sí misma a abrir.

Abandonó su posición fetal al suelo y verificó que el bate de base ball que tenía al lado de la tv siguiera allí. Nunca se sabía si lo necesitaría para atizarle a algún malhechor. Antes de que el timbre sonara en su quinta ronda echó un vistazo por la mirilla.

Ah, sólo era Sasuke Uchiha. No era ningún delincuente.

Esperen... ¿Sasuke Uchiha en su puerta?

Mierda.

Definitivamente necesitaría el bate.

—Ahí voy —dijo Ino en voz alta para sí misma antes de abrir.

Y que fuera lo que el karma quisiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta pequeña actualización 'rápida' es para demostrarles que estoy dando lo mejor de mí para no dejar 'botada' de nuevo esta historia. La verdad es que uno de los reviews que me llegaron me dio directo en el corazón y me sentí una desvergonzada intergaláctica por tardarme dos años en actualizar.<strong>

**No quiero demorarme más, sé que es corta, pero espero por lo menos traerles ratacitos como este de manera regular. Sepan esperar, que conmigo hay que tener paciencia de santo D:**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	8. Frente a la Puerta

**A DIETA**

_Capítulo 8: Frente a la Puerta_

Sasuke esperaba afuera de la puerta del departamento de Ino como niño regañado. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la expresión avergonzada. Una emoción extraña para Sasuke Uchiha, pero, si se fijaba bien, últimamente estaba experimentando una montaña rusa de emociones que le eran desconocidas, hasta que conoció a la rubia de su secretaria. Supuso que así debía sentirse una mujer embarazada, con los cambios de humor por su constante alboroto hormonal. Su símil le provocó escalofríos. Él no era para nada igual a una mujer embarazada.

Tocó el timbre por primera vez, después de estar plantado quince minutos frente a la puerta, debatiéndose si debía mostrar su cara allí o no. Tocó quedito, con la esperanza oculta de que Ino no le oyera. Siempre podía decir que había ido, pero que ella no salió.

Duh, patético.

Pero lo cierto es que él no estaba parado allí por voluntad propia. Su padre lo había mandado.

Duh, todavía más patético.

Toda la oficina había escuchado la pelea que había mantenido con su secretaria, sino que todo el edificio, entre ellos Fugaku, que se había presentado en la oficina de su hijo con aire despiadado. Sasuke pensó en ese momento que parecía Satán. A lo mejor y, si olfateaba bien, podría oler el azufre.

—Te largas a disculparte —espetó con la expresión contrita.

No, no olía a azufre. Lástima.

—¿De qué hablas? —había respondido Sasuke, masejeándose las sienes.

—Tu secretaria. Te largas a disculparte.

—¿Qué?

—No finjas ser idiota. Es tu culpa. ¿Crees que no te he visto los últimos días? Lo dejaba pasar porque no me importaba, pero ahora sí me importa. Esto afectará su trabajo. Yamanaka puede ser una lata, pero es una buena secretaria. ¿Cómo conseguirás a alguien con su experiencia y conocimiento sobre el despacho de la noche a la mañana? Si logras hacer eso, dímelo. Pero si no, lárgate y tráela de vuelta. Es una orden.

Y eso era lo que le tenía plantado allí, tocando el timbre por tercera vez. Se sentía como un chiquillo otra vez, como el día en que había roto una maceta de su madre y había culpado a Naruto, pero finalmente había sido descubierto por su padre y enviado a disculparse con su amiguito y sus padres.

Qué jodida su vida.

Más jodida todavía porque Ino le estaba obligando a aporrear el timbre ya por cuarta ocasión. Seguro que le había estado observando por la mirilla todo el tiempo, riéndose de su aspecto de perro con el rabo entre las patas. Seguro que no le abriría. Si era honesto, él tampoco se abriría.

Pasaron los segundos. Uno, dos, diez, y Sasuke pensó que, tal vez, tan sólo quizá, la joven no estaba. Tal vez había salido a beber con sus amigas, brindando por desacerse de su jefe que intentaba cortejarla sin éxito.

Estaba bien, era su culpa. La última vez. Tocaría el timbre por última vez. No llegó a presionarlo. Ino abrió la puerta primero. Se veía un poco demacrada. ¿Las últimas horas habían podido tanto con ella o este era su aterrador especto sin maquillaje?

—¿Qué pasa? —habló con impertinencia. Sasuke casi rechina los dientes.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella abrió los ojos tan sólo un poco más de lo normal, como si estuviera asustada... ¿de él? Pero si Satán era su padre, no él.

La vio rebuscar algo a un lado de la puerta, alcanzó a observar el contorno de un bate de madera. ¿Pero qué se pensaba que le iba a hacer? ¿O qué pensaba hacerle él a ella?

Definitivamente, Ino estaba loca.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que este capítulo pudo ser más largo y en realidad no dice nada, sólo estoy tratando de cumplir con mi promesa de los retacitos de actualizaciones. Me gustaría terminar este fanfic lo más pronto posible. No porque no me agrade escribirlo, sino porque ya tiene muchísimos años (como tres xD) de haber sido publicado y no es de Dios que todavía no vaya ni a la mitad D:<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y lamento no contestarlos o añadir su nombre, pero esto de estar haciendo rondín de actualizaciones me está dejando seca.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Recuerda dar like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones y otras chucherías mías.**


	9. Lo Siento'

**A DIETA**

_Capítulo 9: 'Lo siento'_

Básicamente, Sasuke sólo quería pedirle disculpas a Ino. Ni más ni menos. A Sasuke eso de disculparse como que se le resbalaba, pero, más que resbalársele, es que Sasuke no sabía disculparse como tampoco sabía cortejar, pero esa era una historia aparte. Ino no le devolvía las llamadas (no es que le hubiera llamado tanto) y lo adecuado era ir a verla en ese tipo de situación. Él prefería que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en ir a algún sitio, en tierra de nadie; Sasuke no quería entrar en su casa ni sentarse incómodamente en su sala para tener un momento todavía más incómodo mientras veía las envolturas de dulces y frituras que estaban escondidas en algunos rincones debajo de los muebles y los dos estaban en silencio, odiándose mutuamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Ino con los brazos cruzados. Le había invitado a pasar por pura educación, así como también le había dicho que podía tomar asiento por la misma cosa, pero ella le miraba altaneramente desde arriba. Parada, sin sentarse y más recta que un militar. Actuaba así porque estaba en su territorio; no había de otra. También lo tuteaba para hacerle saber que ella era la que llevaba el toro por los cuernos en esa situación. Si Sasuke había arrastrado su sexy trasero (bastardo o no, su trasero era sexy) significaba que ella era la que tenía la última palabra en esa situación.

—Quiero que vuelvas a la oficina.

Ella arqueó una ceja, entre sorprendida y enervada. O sea, Sasuke había sonado autoritario. ¿Es que así hacían las cosas los Uchiha? ¿Iban a la casa de otros y les hacían sentir menos? No, no. Ese hombre necesitaba modales y ella iba a contribuir prontamente y de manera significativa en su educación.

—Ya renuncié —claro, Ino no quería renunciar (no porque quisiera ver a Sasuke más, sino por el efectivo y el nombrecillo del lugar en el currículum), pero que el tipo le hablara tan fresco en su propia casa le sentaba todavía peor que la grasa en su gordo trasero.

—Vine a pedirte que lo reconsideraras.

—No hay nada qué reconsiderar.

—¿De verdad? Me has llamado bastardo —sacó a relucir Sasuke, aunque él no quería. Sólo no deseaba perder esa discusión y arreglar el asunto sin pronunciar las palabras que sabían tierra (_lo siento_). Además, eso de intentar ser considerado se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

Para Sasuke, decir 'lo siento' representaba una especie de rendición. Si le decía una vez, se lo diría un montón de veces más y perdería su lugar como jefe suyo. Ino debía saber que el que mandaba por allí era él y no ella, aunque ahora estaban en su casa, eso no significaba necesariamente nada.

—Tú me llamaste 'perra'.

—Eso fue después de que tú me dijeras bastardo.

—Pues eso fue después de que me trataras como basura.

Jaque mate.

—Regresa y ese tipo de situaciones no se repetirán —'mucho' añadió Sasuke para sus adentros. Dicha sea la verdad, no estaba muy seguro de poder contener su ira todo el tiempo, aunque, claro, él iba a hacer lo posible por estar al control de sus muy estorbosas emociones.

—Podría regresar —tentó Ino—, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me llamaste 'perra'.

Sasuke la miró mal. ¿De eso se trataba? Una lucha de voluntades, por lo que veía.

—Reduciré tu trabajo lo más que pueda.

—Puede reducirlo, pero sigo siendo una perra.

Urgh. ¿Por qué había tenido que decirle perra? Esos arranques no le provocaban nada bueno.

—También voy a…

—Mira, no sé si alcanzas a notarlo o te lo tengo que explicar con manzanitas, pero lo de 'perra' no se va a solucionar con un aumento de salario —pero Ino sí quería el aumento de salario. Pero si podía obtener una disculpa y un aumento de salario más una reducción de trabajo, mucho que mejor—. No es tan difícil y no pido tanto, ¿o sí, Sasuke? —Ino usó su nombre de pila para provocarlo junto con un tono zalamero que pondría a cualquiera fuera de sus casillas.

Y Sasuke estaba cayendo en su juego.

¡Muajajajaja!

Sasuke suspiró, saboreando la cruel derrota en su lengua. Ese asqueroso sabor a tierra se asentó en su boca y pensó que quedaría asentado allí por unos mil años más. Pero tenía qué hacerlo o tendría que enfrentarse a su padre. Y, entre su padre e Ino, elegía mil veces a la chica.

—Lo siento por llamarte perra —admitió Sasuke después de una pausa incómoda.

Ino sonrió con una sonrisa tan grande y tan descarada que cualquiera pensaría que se le iba a partir la cara.

Esa… esa… esa perra.

Menos mal que eso último lo había pensado o tendría que disculparse dos veces esa misma noche.

—Entonces lo veo mañana en el trabajo como siempre, 'Sasuke'.

¡Y se atrevía a tutearlo todavía!

Ino y Sasuke se estrecharon las manos como para cerrar el trato. Entonces el jefe dejó el apartamento de la chica lo más rápido que pudo, mientras mascullaba groserías y formaba un plan malvado en su mente. Ella, por su parte, se arrepentía de no poner entre sus condiciones un aumento de salario de un 30%.

Esa Ino iba a rogarle porque le volviera a llamar 'perra' más temprano que tarde y él estaría encantado cuando eso sucediera.

* * *

><p><strong>El punto de este capítulo es que nadie obtiene una disculpa de Sasuke Uchiha de gratis. Ni siquiera Ino.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review y me han pedido continuación de esta historia. Las mencionaría, pero esta página pedorra no se puede abrir en Firefox y me niego a utilizar otro navegador por más de cinco minutos al día.**

**¡Soy una mujer fiel!**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
